Various arrangements have been proposed to dissipate heat from the friction linings of clutch plates by the introduction of fluid between the friction linings and the faces of the adjacent plates. Presently, fluid is introduced at the central portion of the clutch around a driven shaft and centrifugal force acts to move the fluid radially outwardly across the friction surfaces. Fully engaged, all members including the mass of oil under the influence of centrifugal force revolve together with no churning. Heretofore, stationary curved tubes have been secured in the housing, each having a leading inlet port dipping into the sump and a trailing outlet port communicating with an internal storage and feeding means or an exterior reservoir and cooling means. Fluid is pumped through the system due to the impetus of the moving fluid entering the curved tubes.
The present invention is an improvement over application Ser. No. 416,919, filed Nov. 19, 1973, and entitled "Wet Clutch With Coolant Distributor", now U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,860. This application relates to a wet clutch assembly wherein the clutch plate is provided on its periphery with a plurality of integral diverters associated with diagonal inwardly extending slots to direct fluid inwardly of the clutch against centrifugal force when there is relative rotation between the housing and the clutch plate. The present invention provides the capability for this wet clutch of using more than one clutch plate to increase its capacity to handle higher powered engines.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of a self-contained wet clutch having the capability of using two or more clutch plates for heavy duty operations. Each clutch plate is provided with a plurality of diagonal slots dividing the plate into segments and each segment has an integral diverter on its outer periphery. To accommodate the extra thickness of one or more additional clutch plates, an adapter or spacer ring formed of a high heat conductive material is positioned between the clutch housing and the flywheel and is provided with external cooling fins to enhance the heat transfer characteristics thereof.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a self-contained multiplate wet clutch having an adapter ring located between the clutch housing and the flywheel and an intermediate pressure plate positioned between the clutch plates. A strap drive is provided between the adapter ring and the intermediate pressure plate to permit a precise preassembly of the ring and intermediate plate before assembly of the clutch to the flywheel. Also, the straps function as retractor springs for the intermediate plate independent of the retraction device for the primary pressure plate.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a self-contained wet clutch having an adapter or spacer ring positioned between the flywheel and the clutch housing and providing accurate piloting means wherein the ring is piloted in the flywheel, and the clutch housing or cover is piloted in the ring. The pilots for the ring and cover are dimensioned to be of the same diameter so the same flywheel could accept either a single or a multiplate clutch depending on the severity of the service.
Further objects are to provide a construction of maximum simplicity, efficiency, economy and ease of assembly and operation, and such further objects, advantages and capabilities as will later more fully appear and are inherently possessed thereby.